Stormy Birthday
by RurouniGochan
Summary: *Completed* It's Ryoga's birthday and he's down on his luck until he's found by a certain spatula-slinging chef. Will this rainy day end in sunshine? Slight Ryoga/Ukyo pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The story and characters of Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me. They are the children of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. Worship Takahashi. NOW.

** Quick Note: Revisions have been made to this fic compared to the version I had posted on my site. Enjoy.**

  


**Stormy Birthday**

Ryoga stopped at a corner to look up at the street sign to see if it would help him find his way, but the downpour of rain made the words blurry. Even after a bolt of lightning illuminated the sign, the words were illegible. Somehow Ryoga doubted it would've helped even if he were able to read it.

The boy sighed, and for a brief moment was grateful that he was once again lost and in solitude. This way it was likely no one he knew would see him wallowing in his own self-pity., because today he was doing a bit more wallowing that usual. Ryoga's fist involuntarily clenched around the handle of his bamboo umbrella as he reviewed the day's events.

He had been close to the dojo earlier. So close he could hear Akane breaking more bricks for her training (or for venting, depending on how her mood was swinging). But before he had a chance to enter the gate, Ranma had distracted him and now he was lost. 

…Well, okay. Ryoga had thought that dragging Saotome's unconscious heap onto the grounds would impress Akane, and perhaps a few minutes were wasted on all the daydreaming he did about that… But Ranma had still side-tracked him by not taking it like a man and doing him the favor of dying on the spot. With all of the chasing he had to do, it was only a matter of time before Ryoga discovered himself lost and out of sight of the dojo. 

_Curse him!_ Hibiki thought before continuing. He had also had the misfortune of being changed into a pig twice that day, going to neck-breaking lengths to get hot water each time, and now it was raining and thus giving him a higher chance of transforming again. He was lost, he was alone, he was miserable, he was getting hungry...

And to top it all off, no one save his parents knew that today was his birthday. And his parents were just as lost.

The Lost Boy held back a few tears of frustration at the unfairness that was his life. His curse of a lousy sense of direction, Juusenkyo, having the girl he loved engaged to another man, and the loneliness that was his only constant companion…

_This is not how birthdays are supposed to be_, he thought as he stopped briefly in front of a building to close his eyes tightly in an attempt to momentarily shut out the world. A flash of lightning cast his shadow on the structure's door, and thunder rumbled loudly in the sky. _Why can't I just be… Normal? A simple birthday with friends. One friend would do. Is that really… so much to ask?_

Suddenly, the sliding door to the building that he was standing next to zipped open as light flashed through the sky at the same moment, adding dramatic affect to the action. A familiar female greeted his sight, her bright green eyes holding an apprehension and suspicion that unreasonably made him suddenly feel guilty for existing. Then she blinked, recognition replacing the tension. Letting go of her grip on the giant spatula strapped to her back, and smiled brightly. 

"Ryoga!" Ukyo breathed in relief, as though she had been expecting something else that was far less pleasant. "Whew, thank goodness it's only you."

Feeling a bit sheepish for getting caught dawdling in front of her restaurant (even though eh didn't know it was hers), he self-consciously stuttered, "O-oh, hi Ukyo." Then something else came to mind. "Hey what do you mean, 'only you'?"

A small visible taint of blush appeared on her cheeks and she was suddenly unable to make eye-contact. "O-oh, nothing. I-I was just... um..."

A sudden lightning bolt sent Ukyo clinging to Ryoga's tunic with a screech. The boy stood there in shock, not noticing he had instinctively put a protective arm around her as she clung to him. A small moment passed as both realized exactly what kind of situation they were in, causing them to guiltily jump apart in a split-second. Both of their faces were a different shade of red, and neither could look into the other's eyes at first. Finally, Ryoga cleared his throat.

"Um, Ukyo?"

"Y-yes?" she responded.

"Can you tell me how to get to the Tendo dojo?"

Ukyo blinked for a moment, then chuckled before pointing in a direction. "It's that way, Ryoga." It was the exact _opposite_ way of which he had been going, but he'd kinda figured that would just be his luck.

"Oh, thanks Ukyo," he said, and began heading off in that direction. He would have surely taken a wrong turn no more than 15 paces later if Ukyo hadn't suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait!" she cried. Curious, Ryoga looked back at the okonomiyaki chef with a raised eyebrow. Ukyo looked embarrassed by her action, but quickly took a hold of herself. "You're not going now are you? In this weather?!" 

"Uhh, well..."

"Come on," she said, tugging at his sleeve and dragging him inside her restaurant. "You can stay with me until the storm lets up."

"B-but... I..."

"No buts! I'm not going to be responsible for you catching a cold."

"I feel fine," Ryoga assured her, dragging his feet slightly. It was nothing against the girl, but this wasn't the way to Akane's... 

Ukyo paid no attention to him however and sat him down on a stool in front of her grill. Walking behind a counter, she flipped on the heat and began mixing some ingredients for the batter. "So what kind of okonomiyaki would you like?" she asked, thunder almost drowning out her words.

"Uh, I'm really... not hungry," he replied. Apparently, his stomach didn't agree, for it protested loudly. Ryoga blushed while Ukyo chuckled some more.

"So what kind?" she continued. "Chicken? Seafood? Pork?"

Ryoga cringed at the mention of pork. "Uhh.... Seafood is fine, thanks." 

Nodding, the okonomiyaki chef went about preparing the order. Letting out a small sigh, Ryoga decided that Ukyo was right to just sit out the storm; after all, he didn't really care to be turned into a pig again today. Putting his elbow on the counter and resting his head in his palm, he looked around the small restaurant.

It wasn't too big, but not compact either. In fact, it was nice and cozy, and the grill felt pleasantly warm in contrast to the weather, making him grateful for Ukyo's hospitality. But why had she been so forward and jumpy? Looking at her in the corner of his eye, she didn't look any different than she usually did. The pleasant look she always had was back on her face, accompanying her warm smile and dancing green eyes. She was a persistent one when it came to optimism, yet reasonable too and he had to admit he liked her for that. It was something to admire. He sometimes wished Akane were a bit more witty like that.

_Then again, if she were that quick_, he mused, _I'd be a P-Chan-Kabob._

Turning away from those gruesome thoughts, Ryoga focused on the sizzling sound of the okonomiyaki batter cooking on the grill. Watching her, he saw Ukyo skillfully flipped it with her mini spatulas, her movements graceful and precise. He gazed approvingly upon her techniques but his eyes wandered around the restaurant again and soon something on the counter caught his attention. 

"What's this?" he asked, picking up a book.

"No! Give me that!" Ukyo cried, reaching to grasp it from him, but he pulled it out of her reach and read the title aloud.

"'Bloody Murders: Twenty spine-tingling tales of guts and gore'?" He looked skeptically up at the chef. "Really Ukyo. No wonder you were acting so jumpy."

She snatched the book from him and shot him a dirty look. "I am _not_ jumpy!" Suddenly a combined bolt of lightning and thunderclap lit the room, earning a brief scream from Ukyo. Slapping a hand over her mouth a little too late, she looked in Ryoga's direction only to find the boy already doubling over with laughter.

"Nuh-Not j-jumpy, eh?" he gasped in-between spouts of hysterics.

"Very funny!" she snapped, her hands tightening into round fists. She really began to boil after Ryoga fell off his chair. "Will you get up, you idiot?!"

Struggling to get to his feet, Hibiki grabbed the counter to pull himself up, but only managed to climb as far as to get his head over the counter. His legs were still too weak from laughter that he had to rest there. 

Perhaps they started to gain strength again when he stopped laughing, which would be when Ukyo flipped his order onto his head. 

Pulling the dish off of his face, he left bits of seafood in his hair while sauce plastered his skin. It was Ukyo's turn to bust out howling now as the boy licked off the food around his lips before glaring.

"_That_ wasn't funny," Ryoga grumbled, trying to get out all the bits of crab hanging from his bangs.

"Weheeheeheehee! Yes it was!" the chef giggled before gripping the counter for support and letting out a few more laughs. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and when she was done, she wiped them away, flicking them aside. The few that landed on the grill hissed briefly before vanishing into small wisps of steam. "Ahhh," she breathed, ending her fit but still smiling goofily. "Thanks Ryoga, I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for apparently," the boy muttered, wiping more sauce of his face. 

"Aww, I'm sorry, but you started it!" He gave her an icy glare before picking more food bits out of his hair. Deflating in sympathy, she handed him a cloth from underneath the counter. "Here."

"Thanks," he said, using it to rub his face clean. He shook it briefly through his hair before giving up and hoping he wouldn't look like he was advertising Ucchan's latest menu when he went to visit Akane. Looking up, he found the chef making another seafood okonomiyaki, causing him to eye her warily. "You're not going to throw that one at me too, are you?"

"Not unless you give me a reason to," she smiled amicably, yet he didn't miss the warning glint in her eye. Swallowing hard, he looked back to the book that Ukyo apparently had been reading before he came along and picked it up.

"Since when have you been interested in scaring yourself with these silly stories?" he asked, eyeing the volume lazily and turning it in his hand.

"For your information, those are true stories!"

"Ukyo, anything with the word, 'tales' in it, is not a true story. These are just a bunch of imaginative scenarios created by sick-minded people who make money off of the poor saps who read them!"

"'Poor saps'?"

"Yeah, like..." Ryoga trailed off and looked up at Ukyo who had a good five spatulas in her hand. "Uh.... Let me rephrase that."

"I think you'd better," she said, forcing a pleasant smile.

"These are just fictional stories, Ukyo. The stuff in these kinda of books could never happen. For example..." He pulled open the book and randomly selected a reading. 

"_The two teens huddled together in the corner of the empty restaurant, watching helplessly as the disfigured shadow meticulously approached their direction, its footsteps hard and heavy against the cold hard floor. Stopping only to retracted a wicked blade that gleamed with an ungodly glow from the moon, still smelling of the blood of its last victims, the madman rushed forward in a surge of inhuman speed. _

"_The boy's body made a poor shield against the weapon, but momentarily spared his beloved from death. His blood staining the floor and her clothes, his last breath leaving him, she looked up into the cold eyes of her killer, knowing they would be the last things she ever saw. _

"_The storm outside mercilessly swept away her screams._"

Ryoga slammed the book shut, and looking up he imagined his eyes were as wide as Ukyo's. The two looked at each other before jumping ten feet in the air as another lightning bolt struck. After recovering, both looked at the book before glancing back at each other. 

Tossing the publication over his shoulder, Ryoga rested his elbow on the counter and tried to resume his confident and natural air. "Who likes to read anyway?" he justified. Ukyo nervously laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, watching TV is always better, don't you agree?" She reached for the remote to the television set she had placed in the restaurant a week ago to entertain the customers.

"Uh, well I don't watch it much," Ryoga said after a moment. Ukyo realized that he was lost most of the time and most likely didn't carry around a portable one. "But it's always better than reading!"

"Right!" the chef smiled, and activated the set. The tube stuttered to life just in time to show a boy and girl running frantically through what looked like a cemetery.

"_Run_!" the boy cried to the attractive brunet dressed in a short miniskirt, complete with tank top and cropped jean jacket. The scene changed to show something hideous yet unidentifiable chasing after them through the bushes while a storm threatened overhead. It switched back to show the boy tripping over a tombstone and getting his pant leg caught on some stray thorns from a nearby briar patch.

"_Ken_!" the girl cried, rushing back to his side and frantically helping him tug at his leg. Another shot of the monster closing in on them. 

"_RUN!_" Ken shouted, pushing the girl away and urging her to save herself; but as an ever-faithful girlfriend, she refused to leave his side. As they continued to pull him to freedom, the storm broke out and rain poured from the heavens, accompanied by roaring thunder and brilliant clasps of lightning.

Suddenly "The Thing" burst from the shrubs and sped forward with saliva dripping from its bloodthirsty jaws. The two teens turn around just in time to see its razor claws come slashing down at them, both issuing their first and final scream.

(*click*)

Ukyo and Ryoga stared at the blank screen, their faces unreadable masks although their eyes were wide with the ideas of terror and horror. Kuonji finally cleared her throat and placed the remote back under the counter.

"Well, who needs TV? We can entertain ourselves in a delightful conversation!"

"R-right!" her companion agreed. "Conversation!"

The two looked at each other, searching for something to start talking about. Needless to say there was a long moment of silence save for the sizzling okonomiyaki and the sound of the still-pouring rain that hit the roof. Getting uncomfortable with the stillness of everything, Ryoga began. 

"So... uh... Hey! Maybe the radio!"

"RYOGA!"

  


To be continued...

  
  


NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:

Good golly, this is an _OLD_ fic. I wrote it three years ago. I wrote terribly back then. 

...Of course, this is a _revised_ version, so it's better than the original. Still... Goodness. It just seems so... old.

Ah well. While this is not quite satisfactory work to me now, it sure was back then, so I hope most of you can enjoy this. Basically I had to post this fic because I took it off my current site (a DBZ site) and someone suggested that I post it on FF.net so that its existance doesn't vanish from the net completely.

Well, hope you liked it! This isn't quite a _total_ Ryoga/Ukyo fic now, although it started out as one. I'm still revising the rest so we'll see how it goes.

More to come, minna! Just as soon as I'm done revising it that is... ^^;

Ja ne!

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The story and characters of Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me. They are the children of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. Worship Takahashi. NOW.

** Quick Note: Revisions have been made to this fic compared to the version I had posted on my site. Enjoy.**

  


**Stormy Birthday**

Part 2

"Sheesh, how long it this rain going to keep up?" Ryoga muttered, the crumbs on his empty plate were the only evidence left of his meal. 

"Shh," Ukyo told him, leaning in closer to the radio. "I can't hear what the announcer is saying." 

An hour had gone by and the storm hadn't seemed to relax the least bit. Ukyo had finally turned on the radio to see if there were any flood warnings, but so far it appeared as though the water level was still safe. However, if it didn't stop soon, the ward of Nerima could be in trouble. A sudden long, miserable sigh interrupted Ukyo's concentration on what the weatherman was saying and she looked over to see it had come from Ryoga.

_Duh_, she berated herself. _Who else could have come from? He's the only one here!_

Upon a closer look, she could see the lost boy looked rather distraught over something. His broad shoulders sagged and his posture said enough about his unhappiness. Ukyo was used to seeing him like this actually, he being unusually emotional for a boy. Still, she never really liked seeing anyone down in the dumps. Besides, Ukyo liked that determined fiery spark in Ryoga's bright, green eyes far better than the darkening depths that were there now. He was so much more handsome when he had that fiery, confident look.

_Kinda of like Ran-chan_, she thought. She then shook her head ruefully. _What a pair we make Ryoga. Both of the people we care most about are engaged to each other and here we are, left behind again. I'm not sure if you call that destiny or misfortune._

Despite circumstances, Ukyo still didn't want to be stuck with a Gloomy Gus all afternoon. Tearing herself away from the reports coming through the radio, she walked over and leaned on the counter across from Ryoga, her arms folded and supporting her weight.

"What's bothering you, Sugar?" she asked casually.

"Huh?" Ryoga asked, looking a bit startled out of his thoughts. "Oh. Well it's... It's nothing really, Ukyo." He began making invisible doodles on the counter with his finger.

"Come on, Ryoga, you can tell me. Besides," she said looking out a window at the patterns the rain made on it, "it'll be good to talk about _something_ on such a terrible day as this."

Hibiki flinched as though her words had hurt him and she wondered if she had just said something wrong. "Yeah," he said quietly. "A terrible day." He looked down, seemingly fascinated by the floor. "Must be the worst in my life."

_Already this is not going well_, the chef noted in her mind. "Want to tell me about it?" Ryoga looked up at her looking as if he was trying to tell if she really meant that; she smiled with a genuine interest. Finally, he lowered his head again and shook it.

"Nah, I don't want to trouble you," he replied.

_Well he's being a tough cookie._ "No trouble at all!" she insisted. "Come on, tell me! I'm dying to know already."

Ryoga looked up again and she beamed welcomingly, earning her a reluctant yet sincere smile back from him. Some of the sadness was gone from his eyes and she thought she caught a spark of gratitude and happiness from the lost boy; a spark she didn't see often in him. 

"Come on Ryoga," she encouraged. Finally, he sighed and smiled weakly before looking a bit downcast again. She was about to ask him what was wrong this time when he began to speak.

"Ukyo," he began. "Do you... Do you know how old I am?"

Kuonji blinked. That was a question she definitely wasn't expecting. "How old you are?" she repeated unwittingly. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, what's my age?"

"Uh... Well, I'd be assuming---"

(*KRACK*)

An awesome clap of thunder roared so loud and long it felt as if the earth itself were splitting in two. This chaotic sound drowned out Ukyo's scream as a magnificent bolt of lightning streaked across the stormy sky, seemingly lighting the whole planet with one brilliant flash. And then everything went dark.

The restaurant was completely silent for a few seconds, as the din of the thunder echoed in their ears, temporarily rendering them deaf to the world. When the sound of water hitting the roof brought them back to their senses, they managed to regain their wits and look around.

"Um, Ukyo?" Ryoga began hesitantly.

"Y-yeah?" she replied, still shaky.

"Uh... Well, you're... kinda... um...."

The chef looked at him, realizing he was suddenly right next to her. 

Odd, she had been behind the counter just a moment ago. How had he gotten there so... 

Looking down, Ukyo found that Ryoga hadn't moved, but she had. Apparently the commotion has startled her so badly, she had jumped straight over the grill and into Hibiki's arms. Blushing furiously, Ukyo quickly jumped out of his hold.

"Oh! S-s-sorry."

He smiled shakily, trying to treat the ordeal nonchalantly. "I-it's okay."

A moment of awkward silence passed before the two realized they were almost in pitch black. The okonomiyaki chef leaned over the grill and searched blindly for the flashlight she kept under it. Finally, her hand ran across its handle and she pulled it out. Switching it on, she suddenly found her companion missing.

"R-Ryoga?" she asked, hating the way her voice cracked in sudden fear. The boy didn't answer, but a clattering sound coming from the backroom did. Kuonji spun around, pointing her flashlight in that direction as if the light would ward off any evil trying to approach her. "Ryoga?" she called again, ever so slowly advancing towards the back.

Another crashing sound made her jump, and she decided to arm herself. Looking around the room frantically, she searched for an appropriate weapon. She practically kicked herself when she remembered she was already holding a weapon; several of them in fact. Wielding her large spatula, she inched towards the backroom, illuminating everything she could with her flashlight.

Over-turned boxes met her eyes as she entered, and kitchen supplies were scattered everywhere. Her mind turned briefly to the scene Ryoga had read in the volume she had been reading. The thought of finding her friend's body scattered all over the floor sent a violent chill down her spine, and she forced herself to be convinced otherwise. After all, that was just a story, right? Ryoga was perfectly safe, and there weren't any monsters, or creatures, or murders waiting to rape and kill her around every cor...

(*Clang*)

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" the cook screeched, and promptly buried her spatula deep into the head of the person behind her who had just knocked over one of her cooking pots. The shadow fell to the ground with a thud and she hit it repeatedly before beaming it with her flashlight. The figure with wild black hair, and now a few bumps, groaned as he picked himself up. "RYOGA?!"

"Ow. What'd ya hit me for, Ukyo?" Ryoga muttered. He suddenly forgot his pain however when he found the chef hugging him tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" she blurted out before becoming aware of her actions. Upon notice though, she pulled back and her face turned a slight shade of red while her eyes narrowed. "I-I mean, what are you doing back here, you idiot?!" she stammered angrily, smacking his already bruised head and adding one more bump. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"And you nearly gave me a concussion!" he snapped back, favoring his sores. "Jeez, I just went to find the fuse box!" 

Ukyo sighed irritably. "It's over here," she replied, marching over to a corner of the backroom with Ryoga grumbling and following in suit. Strange how she was suddenly fearless with him back beside her. Kuonji had to admit she was relieved to find her companion again, but the idiot had to scare her spitless first! 

The circle of light soon fell upon an outlet in the wall. The fuse box. Ryoga moved past Ukyo and opened it.

"You really know how to work those things?" she asked doubtfully.

"Of course I do," he replied rather saucily. "My dad taught me how to once... When we were actually home at the same time." Ukyo raised a curious eyebrow at this but said nothing. Hibiki removed one of the fuses from its place an examined it for a moment in the light. "Do you have any extra fuses?" he asked, still looking it over.

"Yeah, somewhere, but I'm not sure where. Maybe in the storage room."

Ryoga placed the fuse into his pocket. "Well then, let's go and get..."

A noise emitted from their left, and Ukyo zipped her flashlight in that direction, her eyes as big as her palms. Ryoga's face looked quite similar. The beam slowly searched the room before the noise came again, and this time she rested the light on a door. It wasn't the clattering, clumsy sound Ryoga had been making, but rather, a muffled shuffling sound, like something being dragged along the floor. Both teens gulped in unison.

"W-wha-what's t-t-that?" the brown haired girl asked shakily.

"I-I was hoping y-you could tell me," the boy replied. Another dragging noise followed by what sounded to be claws scrapping against the floor. A shiver ran through them both.

"It's coming from the storage room," Ukyo whispered.

"THAT'S the storage room? Oh man..." The chef slowly backed away until she was side-by-side with Ryoga. Reaching over, she tugged hard on his sleeve.

"G-go see what it is," she murmured.

"And get killed?" he replied, his imagination getting the better of him as well. "Are you nuts?"

"You're a martial artist!" she retorted.

"So are you!"

"You're better!"

"It's your storage room!"

"Oh for heaven's sake! Are you a man or aren't you?!"

"I sometimes wonder the same thing about you."

(*Whack*)

"OW! What are you trying to do, put me in a _coma_?!"

"Ryogaaaaa..."

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Sheesh."

Swallowing hard, the dark haired boy slowly made his way to the room, stepping around any objects that might make a sound and give away his approach. Finding himself at the door sooner than he liked, he glanced back at Ukyo to find her eyes wide with fear and... Worry maybe?! Was she worried about him? Her eyes quickly narrowed into a warning when they caught his looking back at her, and he turned back to the task as hand. Sweat sliding down his face, a large lump suddenly gathered in his throat, Hibiki closed his eyes to focus.

_Be a man! Be a man! Be a man!_ he chanted silently in his mind. Opening and narrowing his eyes in determination, Ryoga pushed open the door and charged in.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Ukyo screamed after hearing her companion's shout. Ryoga came running back into the room, tripping over a rolling pin in the process and landing flat on his face with quite a comical splat. In fact, she might have laughed had the situation been different. Still gasping in fright, Kuonji dropped her flashlight and ran to his side, her heart pounding with fear and concern. "RYOGA!" she called to the still form before her. Gripping his shirt she shook him vigorously. "Ryoga, are you okay?! Speak to me!!" Slowly, the boy lifted his head, his eyes wide and a look of pure terror evident on his face. "Thank God!" she cried when he rose, but then she caught his expression. "Ryoga, what is it?!"

"P-p-p-p-p..." he stuttered uncontrollably. 

"What?!"

"P-P-PIGS!" he finally blurted. "You have PIGS hanging from HOOKS in that room!!" She might have hit hi again if she wasn't so busy face-faulting. 

Glaring at him angrily, she yelled," Is THAT all you were screaming about?!?!"

"Why do you have pigs hanging from hooks?!" he yelled back at her, ignoring her scowl.

"It's what I use to make my pork okonomiyaki, stupid! Honestly, what is it with you and things that aren't kosher?!" Ryoga was still shaking from the sight so Ukyo threw her hands up in disgust. "Why do I get stuck with all the idiots?" she asked whatever entity ruled over her fate (_A/N: Mwahahaha_).

Suddenly, the dragging noise sounded again as well as the claws scratching against the pavement. Gasping, Ukyo gripped Ryoga's arm and the boy seemed to snap out of his stupor when he heard the mysterious noise again too. It seemed to be getting closer, and would soon come through the door at any moment. 

Both tensed in preparation.

"Merowr?"

…And then deflated quicker than a popped balloon. There was a huge sigh of relief as a cat squinted in the bright light still emitting from the flashlight before going back to dragging its half-eaten meal, a fish apparently, across the floor. Laughing nervously at their own ridiculous assumptions, they both watched as the feline picked up the dead animal and scampered off with it to devour it in peace.

"Just a cat," Ukyo chuckled.

"Yeah," Ryoga said. "Good thing Ranma wasn't here though, otherwise that really would have been a nightmare." Both laughed outright at that and climbed to their feet.

"Come on," the cook smiled, walking back to pick up the fallen flashlight. "Let's go find that fuse."

Flashing a toothy grin of his own, Ryoga nodded. "Right."

  


To be continued...

  
  


NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:

This was my favorite part of this fic, so I hope somebody else enjoyed it too.

The next installment will be the last. Watch out for lots of sap at the end. Just thought I should warn ya now.

Last part is short so hopefully it should be up soon. Ja ne, minna!

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The story and characters of Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me. They are the children of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. Worship Takahashi. NOW.

** Quick Note: Revisions have been made to this fic compared to the version I had posted on my site. Enjoy.**

  


**Stormy Birthday**

Part 3

"Hey! I think I found them!"

"Finally," Ryoga muttered, getting up from his spot where he had been searching and following Kuonji's voice as well as the light from her flashlight. He used his own to locate her visually, grateful they had found a spare light for him to use.

"Are these it?" she asked, holding up a box slightly covered in dust. Wiping away some of the film, he peered closer at the label before smiling.

"Yep, these are what we're looking for!"

"Alright! Let's go back and put them in. I want electricity already." Nodding in agreement, Ryoga lead the way back to the fuse box. At least he did until Ukyo pulled him back by the collar. "Turn left," she instructed and he obliged to do so.

It didn't take long to change the fuses, and soon the restaurant was humming with the sound of power again. Both flicked off their flashlights and returned to the front to find the radio had started up again and the weatherman was giving more reports on the storm situation.

"_.... Skies will be clearing up soon, folks so don't worry. There are a few areas that have been flooded and the proper authorities are on the job. A majority of the schools have been shut down due to flooding. These schools include Yoma Elementary, Kolkhoz High School, Furinkan High, Takashima Intermediate..._"

"Alright! No school tomorrow!" Ukyo cheered at hearing the news. "That'll give me an extra day to finish up that report I haven't completed yet. Thank you rain!" A small roll of thunder gave a timely reply. "Power back on, no school... And hey! The weather is getting better!" She pointed out the window and it was clear to see the rain was letting up. She clapped her hands together happily and said, "This calls for a celebration! What'd ya say to another okonomiyaki? On the house!"

Ryoga grinned at her. "Sure, why not? I'll take chicken this time."

"I take it you don't like pork," Ukyo humored, remembering Ryoga's reaction to her small butcher shop. The lost boy scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Not really," he admitted. 

The girl went right to work preparing the meals, mixing the batter and throwing together the necessary items. While she worked, a sudden thought popped into her mind. As she whipped the batter she turned towards Hibiki. "Sixteen," she said.

Ryoga looked at her and blinked. "What?" he said after a moment, clearly baffled by what she was talking about.

"I just remembered that you asked me how old I thought you were. I'm guessing you're about Ran-chan's age, so sixteen, right?"

After a moment, Ryoga slowly smiled. A weak smile. "Seventeen," he corrected.

Ukyo's eyes widened a fraction. "Really? Since when?"

"Since a quarter before 11 AM today." 

"Huh?" the chef asked brilliantly, trying to put his sentence and her own logic together.

"That's when I was born," Hibiki reluctantly replied. Ukyo finally put two and two together and her face became an expression of complete shock.

"Ryoga, do mean to tell me that today is your _birthday_?!" He nodded. "Well why didn't you tell me?! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Ukyo," he said with a small smile that slowly grew bigger. "I... really needed to hear that today."

"Well why shouldn't you hear it?"

Ryoga looked down, slightly embarrassed as he stammered, "W-well... No one really knows... I guess.... I guess I'm just lucky to even be with somebody I actually know on my birthday. See, I'm usually lost most of the time so..."

"Oh, Ryoga." Ukyo suddenly realized how much of a curse Ryoga's terrible sense of direction must be. To be lost on your birthday, not having anyone to wish you a good one, or to have any party or presents. And if lost on his birthday, what about all the other holidays? Her heart went out to him and she vowed to not only make this a good day for him, but the best birthday she could.

"I guess I really wanted to spend my birthday with Akane," Ryoga continued on. "But you know, Ukyo... I...." He blushed for reasons even he couldn't quite name. "I'm glad I spent it with you instead." 

Ukyo found herself lost for words for a few moments, a faint tint of red crossing her cheeks as well. Finally, she smiled hesitantly, but warmly at the lost boy. "Th-thank you Ryoga. I... I'm really glad you did too."

Reluctantly looking up, Ryoga found a beautiful pair of clear, evergreen eyes dancing before him, a bright smile spread below. It made him smile too. A real smile accompanied by a feeling of welcome and true companionship. Of belonging, of.... Content. It was something he hadn't had in a long while.

And it was the best birthday present he could ask for.

The hissing of the batter cooking on the grill broke the spell, and he watched as Ukyo skillfully yet casually flipped the order around on the hotplate. The chef was busy with her own thoughts, like how Ryoga's eyes suddenly seemed to have a new depth to them. When he looked up at her, he actually looked... Happy. An emotion she didn't remember seeing so intensely in him before. Sure he looked happy with Akane, but it was always exaggerated to the point of ecstatic joy. But this... This was calmer, controlled... Peaceful.

And it gave her a funny/queasy but welcomed feeling inside to know that she had been responsible for that peace.

"One okonomiyaki special, for a special occasion," she said warmly, placing the dish before the guest of honor. Looking down, Ryoga saw the message, "Happy Birthday," written in the sauce. He looked up and smiled even brighter. 

Ukyo winked at him. "Happy Birthday, Ryo-chan."

Ryoga chuckled softly, his grin truly genuine. "Thanks... Ucchan."

  
  
  


The rains died, the storm fading away like a forgotten dream. The clouds, having spent all their tears, moved on and vanished, leaving the setting sun to tell its mesmerizing stories of yellows, crimson, and oranges to the weary district of Nerima. 

And inside a certain little restaurant, two people found a new bond in another person as a majestic rainbow appeared overhead, because rainbows usually do after storms.

  


Owari.

  
  


NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:

Blah, I'm no good at sap. It was an attempt though. I had to try it sometime, after all. Hopefully I'll get better as I go.

I didn't really put much thought into the timeline I set this in, but if Ryoga's turning 17, it can't be that far into the storyline I guess. Well, the Ranma Universe can just about allow anything in its stream anyway, but I hope you all allow me to fudge with this one factor. 

Sorry for the poor writing, but this was an old fic I just wanted to post. Actually, I'll probably post more old fics soon enough too. Don't know how much trouble I'll go to revising them like I did this one though. (And I didn't even put that much effort into this one.) ^^;

Oh well. It's over and done with and I don't have to worry about it anymore. You can flame me if you like. Anyone else is free to tell me otherwise though. ^^; Ja ne, minna!

  
  



End file.
